El verdadero deseo del corazón
by Orihime Inoue-Cifer
Summary: Orihime es llevada a Hueco Mundo por el Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, pero los planes de Aizen son otros... Un sueño... El sueño que mostrara lo que verdaderamente desea la princesa...
1. Chapter 1: El inicio del sueño

**El inicio del sueño**

Orihime yacía ahí sentada... sola, en ese manto de oscuridad eterna que cubría ese lugar llamado Hueco Mundo... "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Se lo preguntaba repetidamente la peli naranja, pero entonces recordaba a su amor platónico... Ah, si... Kurosaki Ichigo, alto, fornido, decidido, jamás se rendía. Valla que parecía el chico perfecto ¿No? El héroe que ella esperaba que fuera a rescatarla...

- Mujer...

Aquella voz saco a la chica de sus pensamientos, y volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz, de aquella frase, y ahí estaba... Un chico de tez muy pálida, ojos grandes color verde, de cabello negro algo largo y la mitad de su cabeza cubierta por alguna clase de casco roto, y... Esas marcas, esas marcas que parecían como lagrimas. Si, ahí estaba, Ulquiorra Cifer, su guardián y al tiempo carcelero. Había que admitir que su "look" no era tan malo, y esas lagrimas podrían provocarle a cualquiera correr y abrazarlo... Pero no, Orihime no haría algo como eso, era leal a sus sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun...

- Mujer... Vamonos, Aizen-sama te ha llamado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para que-?

- No hagas preguntas solo sígueme -Él ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar, y cuando termino de decir sus ultimas palabras, dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía afuera. Orihime claro, no tenia mas opción que seguirlo-

Ambos, Orihime y Ulquiorra caminaban por los largos pasillos blancos de ese castillo llamado "Las noches". Aunque para la chica, eso no era un castillo, si no, su prisión e incluso su tumba si no tenia cuidado con lo que hacía...

Algunos Arrancar observaban a la chica mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala del trono, donde su ahora "amo" Aizen, la esperaba... Pero ella sentía como esos seres la miraban con desprecio, e incluso se preguntaban por que una simple humana seria de tanto interés para su Señor Aizen, y... Ella también seguía preguntándose lo mismo

- Lamento el retraso, Aizen-sama. -Dicho esto, Ulquiorra hizo una pequeña reverencia a su señor, el cual con una suave sonrisa resivia a ambos

- Te lo agradezco Ulquiorra. Ahora por favor, déjanos solos...

Aizen observo a la pobre humana, aún con esa suave y amable sonrisa en su rostro mientras Ulquiorra salia de aquella sala, dejando sola a la pobre e indefensa chica, la cual temblaba de miedo en su interior y rogaba por que sus piernas no la traicionaran y la hicieran sucumbir al pánico

- ¿M...Me llamo? Aizen... sama -Dijo finalmente la chica

- Así es Inoue Orihime, veras... Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mi... Pero no temas, nada de esto afectara el trato que tienes con Ulquiorra sobre herir a tus amigos, al contrario, podría beneficiarlos...

"Beneficiarlos" Esa palabra se quedo muy grabada en la cabeza de la chica, mientras Aizen seguía explicando lo que debía hacer...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente Orihime salio de la sala, Ulquiorra por su parte, debía esperarla afuera para escoltarla de regreso, pero... Esa no era la Orihime que vio en el mundo de los humanos, no... Algo le había hecho Aizen, mas seguro, la chica no hablaría, y él, realmente no estaba interesado en saberlo

- Vamos, te escoltare de regreso a tu habitación...

Al decir esas palabras, Orihime ni siquiera se molesto en decir algo, y empezó a caminar de regreso con su captor... Estaba tan cabizbaja, ni siquiera se molestaba en ver hacia enfrente, sólo mantenía su mirada en el suelo y se mantenía callada...

Una vez llegando a la habitación de la chica, ella fue directo a ese gran sofá que había y se sentó ahí, mientras que Ulquiorra solo podía observarla

- Le diré a algún súbdito que te traiga la comida, así que...

- No... Tengo hambre... -Sus palabras hicieron que Ulquiorra la observara fijamente, como si ella estuviera retándolo

- Esa no es tu decisión, es mi deber mantenerte con vida hasta que Aizen-sama te diga que hacer

- Aizen-sama me mando a dormir, así que... sólo déjame sola...

Entonces, Orihime simplemente se recostó en aquel sofá, empezando a dormirse... Ulquiorra estaba algo confundido por la actitud de la chica ¿Se había resignado ya a toda esperanza? Él al menos esperaba que diera batalla en sus algo cotidianas discusiones desde que la chica llego. Pero, esta vez no...

El Arrancar solo dio media vuelta y salio de esa habitación, aun preguntándose sobre que le pasaba a la chica, y preguntándose a si mismo "¿Por que le importaba?" Pero rápido ahogo esos pensamientos diciendo que una vez que duerma todo volvería a ser como antes... Sin embargo, el plan de Aizen, apenas comenzaba...


	2. Chapter 2: El juego

**El juego**

****Orihime podía sentir como sus ojos estaban tan pesados, se sentía tan cansada... No podía si quiera recordar mucho de lo que Aizen le había pedido, sólo recuerda vagamente...

_Flash back:_

_- Orihime, me gustaría mostrarte algo..._

_- ¿A.. Algo?_

_- Por favor, no tengas miedo, no te hará daño alguno, al contrario, te ayudare..._

_Para cuando Orihime pudiese darse cuenta, Aizen saco su Kyōka Suigetsu y el destello de la espada, hizo que la pobre chica finalmente callera, mas Aizen la toma por la cintura y la sostiene con un brazo, aún con su Zanpakuto en su otra mano._

_- Ahora escúchame, Orihime Inoue... A partir de ahora ¿Por que no hacemos un experimento? Quiero que una vez que salgas por esta puerta, no hagas mas que ir a dormir en tu habitación... No hables acerca de lo que ha pasado, sólo quiero que duermas..._

_Fin flashback._

La_ pobre chica finalmente sucumbió al extraño cansancio y sus ojos se cerraron, quedando profundamente dormida..._

_**. . . . . .**_

- Orihime... ¡Orihime...! ¡ORIHIME!

- ¡¿Eh?! -La pelinaranja se levanta algo asustada por el grito y hace una reverencia- Lo siento Aizen-sama yo no... ¡Auch!

Alguien golpea a la pobre chica en la cabeza mientras que ella se soba con ojos llorosos y aun algo confundida

- ¿Pero que tanto estas diciendo Orihime? ¿Y quien es ese "Aizen-sama"? Te he dicho que dejes de comer cosas tan extrañas

- Lo siento Tatsuki-chan... ¡Tatsuki-chan!

Sin poder evitarlo Orihime se lanza sobre su amiga abrazándola con fuerza a punto de empezar a llorar. Todo paresia haber sido un mal sueño, realmente nunca se había ido a Hueco Mundo, no había abandonado a sus amigos... Ni tampoco, a su amor Kurosaki-kun, si no que, solo se había quedado dormida en clase...

- Eso realmente es un sueño muy loco Orihime -dijo Tatsuki

- ¡Lo se! Ni siquiera yo puedo creerme algo así, pero se sentía tan real

- A veces así son los sueños, pero enserio creo que debes dejar de comer tantas cosas raras

- ¡Que mala eres Tatsuki-chan!

El día en la escuela fue igual que cualquier otro, las clases seguían, algunos alumnos no prestaban atención a la clase, y Orihime... Orihime seguia viendo a su amado Kurosaki, el cual no dejaba de ver por la ventana... Oh cuanto alivio sentía el no haberlo dejado...

Era un hecho que ese seria un día muy aburrido, sin embargo... Algo llamo la atención de Orihime

- Y por cierto, a partir de mañana él sera nuestro nuevo alumno

Al escuchar las palabras de la profesora, Orihime miro al frente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al "nuevo alumno". Incluso podría jurar que sintió como si su silla se callera de espaldas por tan grande impresión que se llevo

- Por favor diles a todos tu nombre

- Soy... Ulquiorra Cifer...

Eso era imposible, se repetía Orihime en su mente mientras veía a ese chico pálido de cabello negro y ojos verdes ¿Realmente era él? ¿Pero como? ¿Y por que Ichigo no estaba sorprendido? ¡Ni siquiera Rukia! Entonces, cuando Orihime quiso darse cuenta de todo el asunto, Ulquiorra estaba parado frente a ella, observándola con esa fría mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba

- U...uhm... -Orihime no podía ocultar si quiera su miedo de ver a su captor en la escuela, estaba tan confundida y asustada, pero por suerte... Siempre contaba con su mejor amiga Tatsuki para ayudarla

- Tu asiento es a unas cuantas bancas mas, sera mejor que te sientes antes de que la profesora te regañe -dijo Tatsuki, Ulquiorra solo volteo a verla y siguió su camino hasta tomar asiento. Orihime, solo suspiro aliviada y susurro un "Gracias" a su amiga

Finalmente las clases terminaron, y aunque Orihime no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que había pasado en las ultimas clases, trataba de convencerse que ese "chico nuevo" no fuera su captor, le rogaba a todos los dioses que pudiesen existir en el mundo que no fuera él, que no se la llevara lejos de su amado Kurosaki-kun, pero...

- Mujer, tenemos que hablar...

Oh si, esa voz y esa forma de llamarla "mujer" realmente era él, la pobre chica solo trago saliva mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta para ver a ese hombre

- ¿E... En que puedo... Ayudarte? -por mas que intentara ocultar su miedo, parecía que su cuerpo amaba traicionarla y mostrarle a todos cuan asustada estaba

- No te hagas la que no sabe que esta pasando... ¿Que sucedio cuando Aizen-sama te llamo?

- ¿Q...Que? ¿De que hablas?

El peor error que la chica pudo cometer, Ulquiorra no estaba de humor para juegos tontos, mucho menos por el "look" que había tomado en esta retorcida dimensión como el parecía llamarle. Así que tomo a la chica del brazo con fuerza y la arrastro hacia un lugar donde no hubiera nadie. Entonces la puso contra la pared arrinconandola

- No estoy para bromas, cuando fui a verte a tu habitación no despertabas y para cuando intente despertarte, ya estaba metido en lo que sea que sea esto...

- Y...Yo... Yo no se que pasa ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿Que hizo Aizen-sama cuando los deje solos?

- ¡N..No se! ¡Enserio que no lo se! -La pobre no dejaba de temblar de miedo y parecía haber olvidado todo, quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de esa pesadilla, pero entonces

- ¡Oye! ¿Que le haces a Inoue? -Esa voz, al fin... Su salvador había llegado

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

- Shinigami... -Fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra al voltear a ver a Kurosaki Ichigo, quien estaba acompañado por Rukia

- ¿Estas bien Inoue? -Dijo Rukia

- S...Si, descuiden. Solo, solo charlabamos ¿Verdad Ulquiorra?

El arrancar solo regreso la mirada a la chica, era obvio que a pesar de todo no quería iniciar una pela entre su amado Ichigo y su carcelero, así que él solo opto por cerrar los ojos y llevar las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras Ichigo y Rukia parecían confundidos

- Estaba ofreciéndole acompañarla a su casa -Dijo Ulquiorra esta vez mas calmado, haciendo que Orihime se sorprendiera e incluso ruborizara- ¿Verdad mujer?

- ¿Eh? ¡eh! ¡Digo, así es! Claro, claro... jejejeje

- ¿enserio? A mi no me ha parecido eso

- Mantente fuera del asunto, Shinigami -Esta vez Ichigo y Rukia pudieron escuchar claramente como lo llamo "Shinigami" Y ambos se sorprendieron, era como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes... Como si realmente Ichigo no hubiera peleado con Ulquiorra aquella vez en el parque...

- ¿Co... Como...? - Dijo Ichigo

- Se todo sobre ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Así que mantente al margen de esta situación, esto es algo entre la mujer y yo

- ¡Ichigo! -Exclamo Rukia, mientras Ichigo solo asiente con la cabeza y sacaba su insignia de Shinigami para salir a pelear, pero...

- ¡Basta!

Todos voltearon a ver a quien había gritado, Orihime solo veía con tristeza la escena y finalmente tomo a Ulquiorra del brazo dedicándole una leve sonrisa

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

El pobre Arrancar solo miro confundido a la humana y sin alguna otra opción, solo empezó a caminar alejándose con la chica dejando perplejos a ambos shinigamis


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Realidad o fantasía?

**¿Realidad o fantasía?**

Orihime y Ulquiorra seguían caminando por las calles, ni siquiera se molestaban en decir alguna palabra, no era momento. Así que esperarían hasta llegar al apartamento de la chica, y una vez llegando... El silencio se rompió

- ¿Me explicaras que significa todo esto? -Pregunto Ulquiorra

- ¿Eh? Pues aquí es donde vivo, se que no es la gran cosa, pero...

- No hablo de eso, si no de lo que esta pasando a nuestro alrededor. Parece ser que sólo nosotros sabemos de Aizen-sama y lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo. Ni siquiera ese shinigami pudo reconocerme

- ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa? Yo también estoy confundida ¿Estas dentro de un Gigai o algo así? -Acerca su mano al rostro de Ulquiorra y delinea un poco sus mejillas donde deberían de estar las "lagrimas- Por que tus marcas no están y...

- Suficiente -Al acto, retira las manos de la chica de su rostro- Puede que si sea un Giga, aún no he probado volver a mi forma verdadera

- Esta bien, pero no tienes que ser tan rudo... Parece que volveremos a vivir juntos ¿Tienes hambre?

Inmediatamente Orihime se da la vuelta para ir en dirección a la cocina, pero entonces Ulquiorra la toma por el brazo, así que ella voltea a verlo

- No mal interpretes la situación, aunque esta sera otra especie de realidad alterna, mi lealtad esta con Aizen-sama

- Lo se... Eso lo tengo muy claro -Contesto Orihime con un tono de voz algo triste mientras Ulquiorra la soltaba y ella solo se iba a la cocina dejándolo a el en la entrada del apartamento

- . . . . Que mujer tan mas extraña

La noche finalmente llego, Orihime se mantenía encerrada en su cuarto mientras que Ulquiorra simplemente había decidido quedarse en el techo observando la ciudad que no hace mucho ataco junto a su gigante compañero Yammy

- Oye... Oye Ulquiorra-kun!

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer que lo llamaba solo suspiro pesadamente y entro de regreso al lugar por una ventana

- Ya te lo he dicho, no me llames como a cualquier otro humano... Sólo dime Ulquiorra

- Bien, Ulquiorra -dijo con tono algo molesto- A partir de ahora vives en el mundo de los humanos, y tienes obligaciones al ser un estudiante

- No digas tonterías mujer, yo no

- Anda, te ayudare con tu tarea... El hecho de que seas nuevo no significa que no hagas tus responsabilidades

Orihime termina por tomar a Ulquiorra de la mano y casi forzarlo a sentarse con ella, él solo veía la escena confundido, pero a la vez estaba algo interesado, de nuevo... Esa humana se convirtió en la misma que vio aquella vez en el parque, alegre, despreocupada, tranquila, sonriente... Y, por primera vez en su vida, sus verdes ojos y su mente solo se concentraron en esa mujer

- Y así es como se hace esta ecuación... Ahora, me gustaría que lo intentaras tu Ulquiorra

- Mujer, no tienes por que explicarme todo esto, a pesar de ser un Hollow entiendo esta clase de cosas a los que ustedes humanos llaman "tarea"

- ¿Enserio? -Orihime no pudo evitar sonar sorprendida en su pregunta, haciendo que el Arrancar solo suspirara

- Y por cierto, la respuesta de la pregunta tres es incorrecta. Te falto cambiar los símbolos, así que debería darte a "-250"

- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? -Ulquiorra solo suspiro de nuevo y tomo el libro de notas y acerco a Orihime hacia él

- Mira, déjame explicarte...

Orihime simplemente no podía creerse todo lo que pasaba, estaba en su apartamento, viviendo con su carcelero, mientras que este le estaba enseñando como resolver problemas de matemáticas. Ni siquiera en sus sueños mas locos se podría haber imaginado algo como eso, pero, por algún motivo parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía

- Y así es como te da el resultado correcto ¿Entendiste? -Orihime no respondió y solo se le quedaba viendo- . . . . Mujer

- ¿Eh? ¿Si, que decías?

- Es mejor que pongas atención, ya es suficiente con que en la escuela estes mas preocupada en si voy a matar a tus amigos o no. Tengo un trato contigo, y al ver que el Shinigami no me reconoce no tengo por que matarlo...

- Que alivio -suspira- ¡Oh! Es tarde, ire a ducharme antes de dormir, sera mejor que no me espies

Ulquiorra solo se mantuvo sentado confundido mientras que escuchaba a la humana decir esas palabras. ¿Él, espiarla? Ciertamente es una mujer hermosa pero tenia mejores cosas de que preocuparse que verla mientras se ducha, como el saber si aun tiene sus poderes de Hollow. Así que mejor se quedo en su asiento pensando en cada posibilidad existente para explicar lo que esta pasando

Orihime mientras en la ducha dejaba que el agua caliente le ayudara a relajarse, valla que había sido un día estresante y complicado, hace unas horas podría jurar que estaba viviendo en Hueco Mundo, y de repente estaba en su escuela con todos sus amigos y nadie reconoció al supuesto nuevo alumno, quien no era nada mas y nada menos que un Arrancar del ejercito de Aizen. Quien, ciertamente se estaba comportando de cierto modo, diferente a como lo hacia en Las noches, y eso comenzaba a gustarle a Orihime

Finalmente cuando la chica salio de la ducha, miro el lugar confundida buscando a Ulquiorra, el cual no parecía estar en ningún lugar

- ¿Es que otra vez se subió al techo? Llamara mucho la atención de los vecinos. -Tras aquello, Orihime se asoma por la ventana- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Otra vez estas ahí? ¡Ven adentro o te vas a resfriar! si es que eso es posible... -Espero por alguna respuesta, mas solo suspira- No me hagas subir acabo de ducharme

Sin seguir escuchando alguna respuesta, Orihime termina por treparse al techo, con cuidado de no caer mas al llegar Ulquiorra tampoco estaba ahí

- ¿Donde se ha metido? Al menos pudo dejarme una nota o al... ¿Eh?

En un momento de descuido, Orihime termina por resbalarse, mientras trata de recuperar el equilibrio termina en la orilla del techo hasta que finalmente cae, sin sus rikkas puestos sabia que las cosas no terminarían bien, pero...

- ¿Eh? -Orihime parpadea algo confundida hasta que finalmente voltea hacia arriba viendo a Ulquiorra el cual de nuevo vestía su traje blanco de Arrancar y como su mascara y marcas en el rostro - ¡Ulquiorra!

- No grites mujer, ademas ¿Que hacias ahí arriba sin tus rikkas? Es peligroso

- Bueno yo... Como al salir no te vi por ningún lado, pensé que estabas arriba, y luego... ¿Cómo es que ahora luces de nuevo así?

- Tal parece que mi poder esta sellado de algún modo, pero he podido liberarlo

- Me alegro, estoy mas acostumbrada a verte así que igual a un humano

Las palabras de Orihime desconcertaron un poco a Ulquiorra, el cual le observo confundido y ella solo termino por sonrojarse y ocultar el rostro en el pecho del Arrancar mientras el la mantenía en brazos.

Ulquiorra por su parte, no podía negar que el calor que sentía en su piel al sostener a la humana tan cerca suyo, era algo que nunca había sentido antes... Incluso, parecía gustarle, así que solo la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras la llevaba de regreso al apartamento. Incluso la llevo directamente a la cama y la recostó con sumo cuidado

- Ulquiorra... -finalmente dijo Orihime quien paresia ya estar casi dormida- Si todo esto es un sueño... Entonces déjame dormir para siempre en el...

El Arrancar solo se quedo callado, observando a la chica quedarse dormida, entonces paso una mano por el rostro de ella, solo para acomodarle el cabello que se le venia a la cara y... Besar la frente de Orihime mientras la veia dormir tan plácidamente

* * *

_**N/A: Finalmente aquí les traigo el capítulo tres, se que es algo raro y confuso, pero para ser honesta es mi primera vez que escribo un fanfic. Aún así espero que sea de su agrado, y agradeseria sus criticas, todo por mejorar esta historia y hacerla plasentera para todos ustedes ^^**_

_**¡Nos leemos en la proxima entrega!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: El demonio y la princesa

**El demonio y la princesa**

La mañana finalmente llego, Orihime sólo tallo un poco sus ojos al sentir como la luz entraba por la ventana y una voz familiar le llamaba

- Es hora de levantarse mujer, el desayuno ya esta listo

- Cinco minutos mas...

- El hecho de que recupere mis poderes no significa que te llevare a la escuela usando el sonido. Levántate ya

- Que malo eres!

Al escuchar aquello, Ulquiorra se abalanzó sobre Orihime quedando encima de ella mientras la chica totalmente ruborizada y sorprendida veía al Arrancar

- Si realmente fuera malo ya te hubiera hechado a la tina con agua helada y te dejaría aquí para que llegaras tarde, ahora es mejor que te levantes o llegaremos ambos tarde

Tras aquello, Ulquiorra vuelve a incorporarse y salir de la habitación de la chica, la cual aun estaba sorprendida y sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su sitio, nunca había visto a Ulquiorra de ese modo, y... Por alguna razón disfrutaba eso...

Cuando finalmente salio del cuarto Ulquiorra se encontraba para sorpresa de Orihime comiendo lo que había preparado de desayuno

- Valla, no sabía que los Arrancar podían comer comida humana

- Normalmente las partículas de energía espiritual que hay en hueco mundo son suficientes para nosotros, pero aquí no hay muchas... Así que debo recuperar energía de algún modo. Ahora es mejor que comas, antes de que todo se enfríe

Orihime no intento negarse, solo se sentó y probo un poco de la comida que él había hecho, y para sorpresa de ella, estaba deliciosa

- ¡Valla! Esto esta exquisito!

- ¿Por que te sorprende? La comida de Hueco Mundo yo me encargo que sea preparada adecuadamente para tí

- ¿Enserio? Siempre pensé que solo me obligabas a comerla. -La fria mirada de Ulquiorra se clavo en los ojos de Orihime la cual sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- Bromeo

- Hmph...

El desayuno continuo de forma tranquila, y finalmente la hora de partir había llegado, ambos tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar, Orihime veia de vez en cuanto a Ulquiorra por el rabillo del ojo, el cual solo caminaba tranquilamente sin prestar atención en como la chica se ruborizaba al pensar que ambos caminaban juntos hacia la escuela, y seria igual de regreso

Al llegar finalmente a la escuela, Tatsuki esperaba a Orihime y observo la escena de ambos llegando juntos curiosamente

- ¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan!

- Uh... Si, buenos días -Contesto Tatsuki observando a Ulquiorra el cual prefirió seguir su camino hacia el salón de clases- ¿Por que vienen juntos?

- Es... Una larga historia ^^"

Mientras Ulquiorra iba subiendo las escaleras, se detiene por unos momentos al ver a Rukia al final de ellas

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Cómo sabes que Ichigo es un shinigami?

- Eso no te importa

- Claro que me importa, además es obvio que conoces a Inoue ¿Quién eres?

- Si no respondo tu pregunta ¿Que haras? Ni tu ni ese Shinigami son rivales para mi. Justo ahora donde estas, solo provocarias tu muerte...

Ambos se miraron decididos a comenzar una batalla cuando Orihime y Tatsuki finalmente llegaron

- ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Que pasa aquí?

- ¿Inoue...? N...No, nada. Se nos hace tarde, vamos al salón

Rukia sin poder hacer algo más se da la vuelta y sigue su camino, mientras Orihime voltea a ver a Ulquiorra confundida, él solo la toma del brazo

- Vamos, ya escuchaste a esa chica. Es hora de entrar al salón

- S...Si

Ambos junto a Tatsuki se dirigen al salón, y una vez iniciadas las clases, se podía sentir la tensión del lugar, Ichigo y Rukia no dejaban de observar a Ulquiorra, preguntándose quien podría ser y como sabia tanto, y... Por que Orihime paresia evitar algo

Finalmente cuando la hora del almuerzo llego y Orihime pensaba en acercarse a Ulquiorra, cuando Ichigo, Ishida, Sado y Rukia rodean al Arrancar

- ¿Hm? ¿Que quieren? -Pregunto Ulquiorra en un tono serio

- Tenemos que hablar -contesto Ichigo- Así que vamos a la terraza

- No tengo ningún asunto con ustedes, así que déjenme solo basuras

- ¿Basuras? -dijo Ishida- No me incluyas en eso, cuando seguro Kurosaki entra en dicha categoría

- ¿Que dijiste?

- ¡Basta! Dejen de actuar como tontos, lo primordial es saber quien es él -Al momento tanto Rukia como los demás observaron a ulquiorra, el cual estaba comenzando a molestarse por esto

- Uhm...

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, entonces vieron a Orihime quien paresia haber escuchado toda la conversación

- ¿Pasa algo...?

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Sado solo se vieron mutuamente hasta que tomaron a Orihime y la llevaron hacia la terraza, con ello Ulquiorra no tuvo mas opción que seguirlos

- ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa chicos? -Pregunto Orihime

- Inoue-san ¿Quien es ese hombre? ¿Y como sabe que Kurosaki es un shinigami?

- Por favor, relajense... Puedo explicarlo

- Sera mejor que la dejen en paz antes de que alguien salga herido

La voz de Ulquiorra distrajo a los presentes, el cual por primera vez en la vida mostraba enojo en su rostro, haciendo que los demás dieran unos pasos hacia atras, más Orihime sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a Ulquiorra abrazándolo del brazo

- ¡Por favor! No es nada, calmate Ulquiorra... Es mejor no iniciar nada aquí, por favor...

Ulquiorra observa a Orihime y pone una mano sobre las de ella, llegando a calmarse e incluso obedecerle

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Mujer... ¿Te hicieron algo estos bárbaros?

- Estoy, bien, sólo... Solo vamonos de aquí ¿De acuerdo?

Antes de que si quiera alguien pudiera preguntar algo, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, los truenos comenzaron a escucharse, pero al mismo tiempo... Un enorme poder espiritual logra sentirse por todos los presentes

- ¡¿Pero que rayos?! -Exclamo Ichigo

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ichigo, conviertete en shinigami!

- Ulquiorra ¿Que pasa?

- No lo se mujer, pero una garganta se ha abierto...

- Oh no ¡Tatsuki-chan! -Orihime de inmediato salio corriendo mientras Ulquiorra intento alcanzarla-

- ¡Mujer espera!

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió la presencia de una gran cantidad de Hollows los cuales rodearon la escuela, y entonces... Un enorme Cero es disparado directamente hacia el Arrancar

* * *

**N/A: Les agradezco que sigan la historia, y lamento si es algo confusa, se me vino en un sueño xD (raro lo se, pero asi son las cosas xD)**

**karennaz! Gracias por tu review, tomare muuuuy en cuenta tu petición, solo que aun falta un poco para eso :3**

**¡Nos leemos en el proximo!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

- ¡Mujer!

Grito Ulquiorra tratando de alcanzarla, pero se detuvo al momento que sintio tantos hollows rodear la escuela, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio un cero dirigirse directo a él

- ¡Chico nuevo! -Grito Ishida mientras los demas veian la escena perplejos

Orihime corria por las instalaciónes buscando a su amiga, pero lo único que veia era a estudiantes corriendo en todas direcciónes asustados por como la escuela se comenzaba a destruir, como esos Hollows destruian todo a su paso... Ya ni siquiera valia la pena ocultar sus poderes, era necesario protegerlos

- Saten kisshun! -Finalmente su escudo anaranjado aparecio frente a ella para proteger a un grupo de estudiantes que serian aplastados por los escombros- ¡Rapido! ¡Salgan de aquí!

Los asustados estudiantes, solo se levantaron como pudieron y salieron corriendo del lugar, esto no podia estar pasando... todo hiva tan bien ¿Por qué ahora? Era casi una vida perfecta, su carcelero y su amado Kurosaki estaban estudiando juntos, y si habia problemas, nada que no pudiera explicarse con alguna mentira piadosa...

Mientras, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Sado veian perplejos como el cero que habia sido lanzado contra Ulquiorra, este lo detenia y lo desviava a otro lado. Con Orihime corriendo en las instalaciónes, no era buena idea dejar que resiviera algun inpacto que pudiera matarla... Pero, lo que mas sorprendio a todos, fueron las ropas blancas y su mascara de Hollow que habían aparecido en el momento

- ¿Pero que rayos..? -Se pregunto Ichigo

- Un... ¡Arrancar! -Grito Rukia, quien parecia ser la unica que sabia que era eso, pues todos la veian confundidos- Son seres que se arrancaron su propia mascara para conseguir poderes como los de un shinigami... En otras palabras, una Zanpakuto...

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el Arrancar, y en efecto, en su cinturon negro se sostenia una espada de funda verde. Finalmente Ulquiorra voltea a verlos

- ¿Piensan quedarse ahi parados? ¿O planean proteger este lugar?

Las palabras de Ulquiorra saco a todos de sus pensamientos, Ichigo y Rukia inmediatamente se transformaron en Shinigamis, Ishida aparecio su arco, y Sado su brazo derecho del gigante. La pelea apenas comenzaba. Entonces, una risa hizo que Ulquiorra alzara la vista en el cielo, donde se había abierto la garganta... Y ahi estaba, otro Arrancar con las vestiduras blancas, mientras su Zanpakuto la mantenia recargada sobre el hombro

- Grimmjow... -Dijo Ulquiorra refiriendose al arrancar peliazul que flotaba ahi en el aire, y que parecia comandar a todos esos Hollows, así que usando el sonido aparecio frente al susodicho- ¿Que haces aqui Grimmjow? ¿Acaso Aizen-sama te ha enviado?

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu quien eres payaso? -Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow lo odiaba y lo despreciaba, no se haria el tonto apenas verlo, no... Ese sujeto se alavanzaria contra él dispuesto a provar que es mas fuerte de el pelinegro- Bah, no importa... Veo que también eres un Arrancar, veamos quien es el mas fuerte

Y ahi estaba, Grimmjow simplemente se lanzo contra ulquiorra, el cual detuvo su ataque con el brazo sin problema alguno, su hierro lo había protegido perfectamente, cosa que molesto al contrincante, obligandolo a continuar con sus ataques, convinando sus estocadas de la espada con golpes y patadas, pero eso a Ulquiorra parecia no surtirle efecto, el facilmente podia evadirlas. Eso saco de quisio al peliazul

- ¡SUFICIENTE! -Tras su grito de desesperación puso una mano en el filo de su espada, Ulquiorra supo al instante que estaba dispuesto a liberar su Zanpkauto- ¡TRITURA! ¡PANTERA!

En efecto, el peliazul ya se habia artado de no poder inflingir daño a su oponente, así que una nube de polvo lo cubre, mientras Ulquiorra se mantiene ahi observando la escena, sabía que ese tonto podría ser peligroso con esa nueva forma... "Quizá deba eliminarlo rápido, si no entonces la mujer..."

Oh, si... Ese pensamiento que vino a la mente ¿Se estaba preocupando por Orihime? eso si que parecio desconsentrarlo de la pelea, incluso penso en como se había moelstado al ver como sus supuestos amigos la arrastraban a la terraza, como la idea de siempre ver a esa humana pensar en su querido Kurosaki simplemente lo volvia loco, y tenia el deseo de matar a ese Shinigami sustituto, solo para demostrarle que era mejor qué ese tonto que nunca le había prestado atención en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla... Vivir en Hueco Mundo, era una total prueba de ello, pero claro... Grimmjow estaba listo para dar pelea, lanzandose contra el pelinegro con sus afiladas garras por enfrente, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos

Ulquiorra vio con cierta molestia a su supuesto contrincante y rival de Las noches, se estaba volviendo tan molesto como siempre lo había sido, razón por la cual preferia simplemente ignorarlo, pero... Esta vez no estaba de humor y le haria conocer su lugar, después de todo... Aizen-sama no esta ahi para regañarlo si lo mata... Valla que gozaria eso...

- ¡MUERE! -Exclamo Grimmjow mientras se lanzaba contra Ulquiorra, el cual obviamente recibio con un poderoso cero verde, pero como era de esperarse también, no hizo mucho efecto en esa pantera azul

- Tch... -Fue lo unico que dijo Ulquiorra antes de ver como ese gato se volvia a lanzar sobre de él, pero esta vez lanzando unas puas de sus codos, eso hizo titubear a Ulquiorra... Si esquivaba, ese ataque iria directo a la escuela y herir a la humana, además no contaba con los supuestos amigos de ella para proteger la instalación, no había mas opción...

Ulquiorra desenvaino su espada para no tocar esas puas directamente, solo para lanzarlas a otra dirección, pero en su descuido, una de las puas se encajo en su hombro, logrando una cierta satisfaccion a su rival, quien con ahora una velocidad aumentada se dispuso a golpear y patear al pelinegro, que si bien comenzaba a tener problemas para cubrirse o evadir los ataques del otro paresia no estar dispuesto a liberar su espada

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Asustado?! -Grimmjow no dejaba de presumir ni un momento sintiendo como si pudiese ganar esa batalla sin ningun problema, estaba tan confiado, y eso comenzo a molestar a Ulquiorra, así que este finalmente lo pateo lo suficientemente lejos para poner tranquilamente su Zanpakuto enfrente

- Encadena... -Dijo con una voz tranquila Ulquiorra, mientras que una ligera mueca de disgusto se formo en sus labios, algo dentro de él rogaba que Orihime no lo viera en esa forma, le asustaba el hecho de que la humana le tuviera miedo en esa forma, pero... No podía titubear mas, era eso o nada- Murcélago...

Finalmente una lluvia de energía espiritual comenzo a caer en la escuela, llamando la atención de Ichigo y su grupo quienes se encargaban de los hollows y Menos grande que había en el lugar, ese poder que emanaba el pelinegro era dificil de ignorar, era una sensacion de pesades que caia sobre todos, era un tremendo poder que casí podria hacer sucumbir a cualquiera, los cuatro simplemente veian atonitos hacia el cielo...

Grimmjow observaba a Ulquiorra, el cual ahora su apariencia había cambiado: El casco roto que solo le cubria la mitad de la cabeza estaba completo, su hakama se habia convertido en una tunica larga, las lagrimas bajo sus ojos se ensancharon, su cabello había crecido, y... Dos grandes alas aparecian en su espalda. La batalla ya estaba decidida

Mientras que Orihime trataba de encontrar a su amiga, sintio esa pesada energía en el lugar... Su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar ante aquel poder, esperando que sus amigos afuera estuvieran bien, entonces, una voz familiar sono en la cabeza de Orihime, dejando a la chica en shock al escucharla...

Ulquiorra ya se había artado, tenia que encontrar a la mujer antes de que las cosas empeoraran y su energía empezara a destruir el lugar con ella adentro, así que rapidamente aparecio detras de Grimmjow y lo empujo con una de sus alas, la pantera solo sintio que salia volando, para despues ser resivido por un golpe de una lanza verde que sostenia su oponente, las cosas no hiban nada bien, pero el no se hiba a dar por vencido

- ¡GRAN REY CERO!

Esa frase hizo que Ulquiorra abriera sus ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba un ataque así, solo puso su lanza en frente para detener dicho ataque, y aunque logro empujarlo solo un poco lo detuvo hasta que se extinguiera. Eso termino por disgustar al peliazul, pero antes de que pudiera reacciónar, Ulquiorra estaba frente a él, tenia su dedo extendido apuntandole directamente al rostro

- Cero Oscuras...

Un poderoso cero de color verde oscuro cubrio al otro Arrancar, era un poder debastador, incluso si llegase a sobrevivir, seria un hecho que Grimmjow no podria moverse en un buen rato, tiempo suficiente como para buscar a Orihime, y así lo haria...

- _"Es hora de hacer tu elección, Orihime Inoue"_

Orihime seguia en shock mientras escuchaba la voz de aquel hombre en su cabeza, no era nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo Aizen Sousuke quien parecia hablarle

-_ "Escoje, tu vida de ensueño... A costa de que Ulquiorra desaparesca. O... Vivir tu infierno en Las noches"_

Orihime empezo a temblar de lo asustada que estaba, todo era un sueño causado por Aizen mismo, ahora podia recordarlo, como el uso su Zanpakuto para que ella se durmiera, pero ese no era el punto... No, era hora de elegir, aun mientras trataba de comprender por que el sueño se había vuelto una pesadilla, y aún mas... ¿Por que le dolía la idea de que Ulquiorra desapareciera?

Pero antes de que Orihime pudiera dar una respuesta, Ulquiorra aun en su liberación aparecio frente a ella y extendio su mano hacia la chica. Pero, antes de que Orihime pudiera alcanzarlo los ojos del Arrancar se abriero de par en par, y poco a poco comenzo a desaparecer, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Orihime se detuviera, como si le sacaran el corazón de su pecho y lo aplastaran contra el suelo, y... podría jurar haber visto que los labios de su carcelero pronunciaron su nombre, que no la había llamado mujer, sino... Orihime...

- No... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -El grito de dolor de la chica cubrio toda la escuela una vez que Ulquiorra desaparecio dejando a una pobre Orihime con su brazo extendido incapaz de haber alcanzado a aquel ser-

* * *

**N/A: ¡Noooooo! Juro que casi lloro al escribir el final de este capítulo, me dolio tanto hacer desaparecer así a Ulquiorra, mi amado Ulquiorra! T~T**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo por que a mi enserio casi me hizo llorar, les agradezco que sigan este raro fic y ojala que siga siendo de su agrado  
**

**¡Hasta la proxima entrega!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Deseo

**Deseo**

Orihime se había quedado ahí, con su brazo extendido a la nada... Ese hombre, su carcelero se había ido, ya no estaba, ni siquiera se podía sentir su energía espiritual... Absolutamente... Nada...

- ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡ULQUIORRA! ¡ULQUIORRA! ¡¿DIME DONDE ESTAS?! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! ¡ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La pobre chica finalmente callo de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas ni siquiera se habían hecho esperar, Orihime estaba ahi en el suelo desconsolada, ya ni siquiera podía sentir su corazón latir. ¿Ulquiorra realmente la había abandonado? No, no podía ser así, de así serlo, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en intentar alcanzarla, pero... Estaba tan destruida, no podía pensar en nada... sólo dejar sus lagrimas correr

- Orihime... Vamos Orihime, levántate -Tatsuki finalmente había aparecido, trataba de hacer reaccionar a la pobre pelinaranja, pero ella solo estaba ahí en el suelo llorando- ¡Orihime!

- déjala Tatsuki -Dijo Ichigo-

- ¡Tu callate!

- Arisawa-san, yo pienso que es mejor llevar a Inoue-san a su apartamento y dejarla descansar

Tatsuki observo a Ishida, era obvio que todos estaban preocupados por Orihime, que ya ni les importaba como es que Ulquiorra sabia tanto de ellos. No, ahora era mas importante consolar a su amiga y si tanto le importaba ese chico, ayudarla a encontrarlo...

Ichigo, Rukia y Tatsuki, finalmente llevaron a Orihime a su apartamento, dejándola ahí en la cama mientras que ella en leves susurros llamaba a Ulquiorra y algunas de sus lagrimas seguían callendo

- Iremos a dar un vistazo al rededor de la ciudad, Tatsuki, sera mejor que te quedes con ella -Hablo Ichigo

- No tienes por que decírmelo, más tengan cuidado

- Vamos Ichigo

Rukia e Ichigo inmediatamente se fueron del lugar, Sado e Ishida por su cuenta ya habían iniciado la búsqueda, si bien Ulquiorra aun no se sabía era amigo o enemigo, no podría irse así como si nada dejando a Orihime, no tras protegerla y preocuparse tanto por esa chica...

**. . . .**

_- "Lo has perdido todo ¿Te has dado cuenta? Tu decías ser leal a tus sentimientos que tenias por ese shinigami de cabello anaranjado, y, mirate ahora... llorando por aquel hombre que te había arrastrado hasta este infierno."_

_- Mujer, ¿Por que lloras? ¿No me lo decias siempre? Que ese shinigami amigo tuyo vendria a buscarte... Que no te interesaba nada mas que él... Dime entonces ¿Por que lloras por mi? ¿Acaso me tienes lastima? ¿Es solo una manera que buscas para expiar tus pecados, para justificar tu decisión de haberlos traicionado? ¿Es que tu... me amas...?_

_- "Los hollows no pueden amar, no importa lo que pase, ellos han abandonado sus corazones, y es por eso que tienen ese hueco en el corazón... Sólo son como bestias dispuestas a seguir ordenes de aquellos seres mas fuertes que ellos... Una humana como tu..."_

_- Una humana como tu, jamas podría amarme..."_

- Te equivocas... Ambos se equivocan... Los hollows no son unas bestias descorazonados, solo han rechazado sus corazones para evitar el dolor que los rodea ¡Los hollows si pueden amar!

Varias sonrisas comienzan a escucharse, la silueta de Ulquiorra aparece frente a Orihime, la chica al verlo sonríe y unas pocas lagrimas caen de su rostro

- Ulquiorra

- Mujer ¿Por que lloras?

- Yo... Es que tu...

- Mujer... ¿Es que te has enamorado de mi?

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Orihime, la cual se quedo sin habla mientras veía a Ulquiorra frente a ella, esos ojos verdes, esa mirada fría... Ya no estaba ahí, aquel arrancar veía a la humana con unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza, como si le rogara por una pronta respuesta a su pregunta

- Mujer... ¿Me amas...?

- Y...Yo...

Antes de que Orihime pudiera contestar, la silueta de alguien mas apareció y ella la reconoció con facilidad

- Kurosaki-kun

- Inoue... ¿Tu me amas, verdad? jamas me cambiarias por ese Arrancar

Y ahi estaban, los dos hombres que eran importantes para ella aparte de su difunto hermano Sora, su amor platónico... Kurosaki Ichigo, y... Su carcelero... No, ya ni siquiera podía llamarlo así, era algo más... Ulquiorra Cifer... Se había convertido en algo más para ella...

- Mujer...

- Inoue...

- ¿A quien de nosotros es a quien realmente amas? -Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo-

De nuevo las risas se hicieron presentes en el lugar, Orihime estaba tan confundida, era cierto que amaba, que adoraba a Kurosaki, pero... Pero ¿Por que la asustaba la pregunta de amar a Ulquiorra? ¿Por que sentía ese enorme dolor cruzar su corazón? ¿Por que las cosas simplemente no podían seguir como antes? ¿Que debía hacer?

_- "¿Así que...? Ahora hay dos hombres en el corazón de la pequeña princesa, me pregunto a quien elegirá la señorita... A... ¿Cual de los dos escogerias?" -Dijo aquella voz con una risa burlona_

- Ya basta... -rogaba Orihime- Por favor, ya basta... ¡Ya...!

Antes de que otra palabra saliera de la chica, algo había logrado callarla. Y... ahí estaba, su primer beso, y se lo había robado Ichigo...

- Ku...Kurosaki...kun...

- No digas mas Inoue, se que es a mi a quien elegiras -Diciendo aquello, ichigo tomo a Orihime por la cintura apegandola a él-

- Pero...

Orihime estaba ahora mas confundida, su querido Kurosaki Ichigo parecía corresponderle a esos sentimientos que ella tanto guardaba en su interior por él, pero, pero algo estaba mal... No estaba nada feliz, si no que, el dolor en su corazón se había vuelto mas grande haciendo que empezara a llorar. Así mientras Ulquiorra veía la escena, sentía dentro de él, que solo estaba estorbando... Así que poco a poco empezó a alejarse, a hundirse en esa oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar

- Ulquiorra... -susurro Orihime al verlo alejarse, volviendo a dejarla

- Esto era lo que tu realmente querías ¿No es verdad? Yo... Simplemente soy un estorbo...

- Por favor, espera... Ulquiorra

De nuevo Ichigo volvió a besar a Orihime, era una beso cálido y muy suave, pero ella ni siquiera podía disfrutar del beso que su amado shinigami le había dado, no, le era un sabor muy amargo, y en lo mas profundo de ella, quería ir tras de Ulquiorra, aun sin saber el por que rechazar al hombre que tanto amor y devoción le tenia, sólo quería ir tras ese hombre de tez blanca y ojos tristes...

Asi que finalmente, sin dudar una vez mas, orihime empujo a su querido Ichigo y se libero de él, en ese instante salio corriendo detrás de Ulquiorra, así es... Él era su amado Ulquiorra, ya no se trataba de que Ichigo fuera a rescatarla, por que no estaba en ningun peligro, a decir verdad... Nunca lo estuvo, Ulquiorra le había dado un lugar a donde realmente podía pertenecer, un lugar donde... Su corazón siempre iba a estar

- ¡Ulquiorra!

La oscuridad al rededor de ambos se destruyo cuando al fin Orihime había logrado alcanzar a Ulquiorra, el cual la observaba y si bien la chica no podia distinguir si era alegría lo que veía en los ojos de aquel pelinegro, no pudo evitarlo mas y finalmente... Lo beso

* * *

**N/A: ¡Al fin! Lo se, se que me tarde demasiado, pero es que estaba ocupada con todo eso de la navidad, y para peor el ventilador de mi laptop se daño, creo que el karma por haberle hecho lo que le hice a Ulquiorra en el capitulo anterior fue cobrado xD**

**¡Pero en fin! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, desde donde han iniciado los puntos suspensivos, era un sueño de Orihime, y la voz... ¿Me pregunto quien sera la voz?  
**

**MINDY: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible ^^**

**Karennaz: Se que medio se revolvió la historia, créeme hasta yo lo sentí, pero tratare de arreglar esos detalles ^^**

**tihonofuyumi: Ya no tienes que matarme finalmente esta el siguiente capitulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, tratare de arreglar mi laptop para no tener mas inconvenientes ^^  
**

**nithaxx: Agradezco tu review, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste ^^  
**

**Emo Romantica 03: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Seguire haciendo lo mejor para que este fic siga y te guste ^^  
**

**Bueno ¡Nos leemos en la próxima entrega!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The loveThe Lust

**N/A: ¡ADVERTENCIA! El contenido de este capitulo no es apto para menores de edad, si eres de mente pura y sana, te recomiendo no leerlo. Pero si eres de mente pervertoda como su servidora (yo), pues... ¡Enjoy! xD**

* * *

**The love/The lust**

****Ulquiorra se quedo ahí paralizado al sentir como sus labios se unían a los de aquella humana, y para ser honesto, daba una agradable sensación, así que, dejo que su cuerpo se dejara llevar. Tomando a Orihime por la cintura y apegandole a él. Aquel acto sorprendió un poco a la pobre chica, quien no se esperaba mucho menos que llegase a corresponder a su beso

Orihime sintio un ardor en su pecho, sentía como si su corazón le quemase, y a la vez, como sus latidos eran tan rápidos, incluso llego a pensar que se saldría de su lugar, pero claro, Ulquiorra callo esos pensamientos con otro beso, haciendo al acto que Orihime se comenzara a relajar...

Aquel Arrancar disfrutaba de cada contacto que sus labios daban con los de ella, pero no era suficiente para llenar aquel deseo que nacía en su interior, que incluso el mismo desconocia y dudaba tener... Pero, esos labios tenían un sabor muy embriagador, y él, estaba dispuesto a devorar cada deliciosa parte de aquella mujer

Poco a poco, los labios de Ulquiorra pasaron por el mentón, dejando una camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de Orihime, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse y ladear la cabeza al lado contrario, cosa que a Ulquiorra le pareció perfecto, ahora tenia mas espacio para besar...

Para sorpresa de el pelinegro, esa suave piel era tan exquisita, que por algún motivo, no pudo evitar lamer un poco el cuello de la pelinaranja y luego morderlo, pero de una manera gentil, pues no quería herir a su compañera, haciendo que la otra saltara un poco por la sorpresa pero a su vez suspirara ligeramente y le acariciara lentamente el pecho

Tras ver la reacción de la mujer, Ulquiorra introdujo sus manos en el interior del suéter de ella, para así, comenzar a retirarlo, y valla que Orihime no opuso resistencia a ello, no, incluso le ayudo y pudo ver en ella una timida sonrisa en su ruborizado rostro. Él por su parte volvió a tomarla por la cintura y acariciarle las caderas mientras la besaba, haciendo de cada beso mas profundo. Queria devorar ese fruto prohibido...

Al diablo lo que Aizen-sama quisiera, esa mujer, Inoue Orihime... ¡Ella sera suya! Y así seria, no pudo esperar mas para comenzar a retirar la blusa de la pelinaranja, hecho que provoco un mayor sonrojo en la pobre chica, quien ahora estaba ahí parada frente a aquel hombre a quien solía ver como su carcelero, pero ahora... ¿Ahora se entregaría a él...?

- Uhm... Ulquiorra... -Hablo Orihime finalmente

- ¿Hm?

- Tu... Uhm... ¿Sabes... Sabes lo que haremos?

- Si, ustedes los humanos lo llaman relación intima...

- No... Bueno, si pero... También lo llamamos hacer el amor... -Ulquiorra no pudo evitar verla algo confundido- Veras... Cuando dos personas se aman, hacen... esto...

- Ya veo...

- Ulquiorra, tu... ¿Tu me amas...?

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Ulquiorra, y parece que incluso Orihime pudo notarlo, pero ¿"Amar"? ¿No se supone que los hollows no pueden amar? Pero ¿Entonces que era esa cosa que lo llevaba a hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer? ¿Lujuria? No incluso eso no podía ser, aunque bueno... Dando un buen vistazo a el cuerpo de la chica, podría ser... Sin embargo...

- No se si lo que siento en mi interior es lo que ustedes humanos llaman "amor" pero... Si puedo decirte al menos, que es algo que sólo quiero experimentar contigo... Orihime Inoue...

Y la respuesta esta vez la sorprendió a ella, haciendo que una gran cantidad de felicidad explotara y recorriera todo el cuerpo de ella, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo por el cuello para poder besarlo. Ya no había mas Kurosaki-kun en su corazón o mente, no... Ahora solo era Ulquiorra, y nadie mas... Nadie podría destruir lo que ellos han de lograr ahora

Aquel beso indico a Ulquiorra que su compañera estaba de acuerdo con seguir, así que era momento de dejar que todos esos sentimientos raros que lo invadían salieran a la luz, dejando pues que primero sus dedos rozaran con la pierna de la chica, subiendo e introduciéndose bajo esa falda escolar, y Orihime no se quedaría atrás, entre besos retiro el saco blanco que cubría el pecho de aquel Arrancar

Era tan blanco, casi como la nieve, e incluso como la arena de Hueco Mundo, y ni quien lo creería, ese delgado cuerpo, bajo sus ropas escondía un muy bien marcado abdomen ¡Dios! Que hasta a Orihime le hizo pensar que los de Grimmjow se quedaban cortos, era tan delgado pero al mismo tiempo tan marcado y con una tremenda fuerza, y también... También pudo ver un tatuaje con la forma de un numero cuatro en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, que la verdad lucia bien... Aparte, estaba ese hueco negro, cual era el símbolo de que no poseía corazón, pero si bien él no lo tenia, ambos compartirían uno mismo, el de ella...

Lentamente Ulquiorra recostó a Orihime en el suelo, volviendo a saborear ese cuello, sus manos no pudieron evitar comenzar a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, esas curvas, esa piel, y finalmente sus manos dieron con los grandes pechos de la chica, tocando el sosten que aun los escondía de él, pero no por mucho tiempo, en un profundo beso Ulquiorra comenzó a retirarlo, y una vez expuestos, se abalanzó sobre ellos, comenzando a besar solamente el contorno

Orihime volvió a sentir esa ardiente llama encenderse de nuevo en su interior, era como si Ulquiorra supiera que hacer con ella, como tratarla, como... excitarla. Orihime no pudo evitar alzar su pecho al sentir los labios del arrancar rozar contra sus ya algo duro pezon, dejando que su lengua rozara en el, mientras que con una mano, trataba de darle la misma atención al otro

Las caricias de Ulquiorra lograron finalmente sacar un gemido de aquella pelinaranja, ese sonido se clavo bien en la cabeza de Ulquiorra, quien por seguro, la haría hacerlo otra, y otra vez más. Así pues mientras chupo uno de los pezones de la chia para hacerla gemir de nuevo, sus manos se abrieron paso para quitarle la falda, y...

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ulquiorraaaa...! -Dijo la pelinaranja en un gemido

Una de las manos de él se posaron en la entrepierna de la chica, que si bien aun mantenía su pantaleta, esta se podía sentir un tanto húmeda, él comenzó a acariciar sobre esta, haciendo que lentamente la respiración de la chica se volviera entrecortada y con dicho acto, acariciar mas el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, y devolverle los besos que le dio a ella en su cuello

La sensación que cubría al pelinegro crecia más al ver como la chica reaccionaba, quería mas de ello, así que no pudo esperase mas, sin siquiera retirarle las pantaletas, introducio su mano en ellas para poder tocar directamente y dejar que un dedo se introduciera en ella, cosa que hizo a Orihime dar un fuerte gemido y aferrarse a él con fuerza

¿Acaso no iba demasiado rápido? Era lo que pensaba Orihime, pero bueno, siendo su primera vez que iba a saber ella, pero valla que cada cosa que ese hombre le hacia, su cuerpo no podía evitar pedir por más, y él como si lo supiese, comenzaba a dárselo. Dejaba que su dedo en el interior de la chica jugase un poco, moviéndose en el interior, para luego comenzar a sacarlo y meterlo, mas con algo de dificultad al tener puesta su pantaleta, así que decidió retirarla

Al acto Orihime poso sus manos en el pantalón de Ulquiorra, era momento de estar parejos. Y así fue, ambos desnudos, ella con él ensima suyo. La pelinaranja lo veía sonrojada, respirando un poco agitada, y él... ¡Diablos! parecía estar intacto, su respiración se mantenía tranquila, mientras ella sentía morirse en el interior, pero eso no importaba, debía prepararse para lo siguiente, la reclamaría como suya, y tal vez dolería...

Él la vio, de nuevo sus verdes ojos mostraron una cierta suavidad en ellos y decidió reanudar los besos, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y lentamente acercaba su miembro hacia su entrada, y en cuestión de segundos, Orihime pudo sentirlo en su interior, por suerte, los líquidos ayudaban a que él entrara con un poco mas de facilidad, pero aún dolía un poco, y Ulquiorra pudo ver ese dolor en su rostro

- ¿Te lastimo...?

- Un poco, pero no te preocupes... ¿De acuerdo?

Esta vez para calmarlo, Orihime lo beso, y él siendo algo considerado, hacia de sus envestidas lentas y con cuidado, sabia que debia esperar a que ella se acostumbrara, pues bien en su miembro podía sentir cuan cerrado estaba el lugar.

Más no paso mucho tiempo para que los movimientos de Ulquiorra se volvieran un poco más rápidos, pues los gemidos de dolor de la chica se volvían gemidos de placer, y ella a su vez, le acariciaba la espalda mientras besaba su cuello, eso provocaba que el otro no pudiera evitar dar una fuerte penetración de vez en cuando, haciendo a la chica gritar un poco.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya nada les importaba a esas dos almas que se estaban entregando una a la otra, el ambiente se torno mas caliente, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gemidos de la chica, y como poco a poco la respiración de Ulquiorra se aceleraba, mas el gruñía un poco para ahogar sus propios gemidos, pero en su interior había una gran satisfacción, incluso todos esos sentimientos se comenzaban a calmar, pues... Una vez que ambos llegaron a su máximo, dando el paso a un Orgasmo... Ella ya era suya.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! Miles de millones de disculpas por la tardanza, se que ha pasado como dos semanas, pero navidad y Año nuevo me ocuparon toda, y aparte me enferme. Tengo mala suerte -.-**

**Además, como tengo mi historia propia, osea original, que posteo en otro lugar, debo actualizarla y hacer los dibujos de los personajes, que a veces se me complica. Y sumado a todo eso, se viene una convención de anime en donde vivo, debo trabajar en mi cosplay y aparte en la canción que me pidió cantar mi hermano en el concurso de Karaoke w**

**nithaxx: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, ya veremos que pasara cuando hime-chan despierte :3**

**Emo Romantica 03: ¡Perdon! Pero se me ocurrió de la nada el beso de Ichigo xD Y Ulquiorra acepto sus sentimientos, yo digo... Seeeeeeh xD**

**Sandylove121: Gracias! Espero que este capitulo también este hermoso (?) xD**

**Karennaz: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero poder seguir bien con esto ^^**

**mina-sama12: Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ^^"**

**tihonofuyumi: ¡Pero claro que lo terminare! Entiendo bien eso de cuando dejan un buen fic sin terminar, no quiero caer en lo mismo e_e**

**Makii: Mas vale tarde que nunca, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ^^**

**Gracias por cada uno de los review, e incluso PM que me envían, por que gracias a ellos me inspiro a seguir escribiéndolo, aunque me tarde siglos ._.**

**Pero bueno ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!**


	8. Chapter 8: Regreso

**Regreso**

Orihime se quejo levemente al momento que comenzaba a despertarse. Abrio sus ojos lentamente, más tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que la imagen se lograra aclarar, de inmediato se reincorporo al reconocer el lugar

- No puede ser...

La chica estaba totalmente desconcertada, veía el lugar con una enorme sorpresa. Pero el sonido de la puerta la hizo reacciónar un poco, y aún mas al ver a cierta persona

- Así que ya despertaste, mujer...

- ¡Ulquiorra! -respondio ella con suma alegría

- Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta que estamos de vuelta en Hueco Mundo

- Si... -Dijo Orihime algo cabizbaja

- Por cierto, mujer... deberías vestirte

Dicho esto, Ulquiorra cerro los ojos mientras que una completamente ruborizada Orihime noto como se encontraba desnuda en el sillón de su habitación en Las noches, tomando inmediatamente su traje de Arrancar para vestirse. Pero entonces algo la detuvo, y volteo a ver a Ulquiorra

- Uhm... Ulquiorra -el susodicho volteo a verla- Lo... Lo que hicimos... ¿Fue real?

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, cosa que hacia entristecer a Orihime ¿Habia sido todo un sueño? ¿Realmente Ulquiorra no la amaba? Pero mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos, no noto como su compañero se acerco a ella hasta tenerlo enfrente. Entonces, en un suave movimiento, Ulquiorra levanto el rostro de Orihime, dándole un suave beso. Cosa que hizo dispersar cada miedo que inundaba la cabeza de la pelinaranja

- aunque no este seguro que causo ese otro mundo. Lo que paso ahí fue real, ahora eres mia... Inoue Orihime, y ni siquiera Aizen lograra cambiarlo

Esas palabras hicieron de la chica sentirse aun mas feliz y ser ella quien esta vez lo besara, de cierto modo, el dolor en su cuerpo le hacia ver que lo que habían hecho era real. Pero su corazón necesitaba escucharlo por él mismo. Así pues, luego de calmar los miedos de su ahora querida Orihime, Ulquiorra se retiro de la habitación. ni idea de cuanto pudo haber pasado, pero seguro ella estaría hambrienta

Orihime, ya felizmente arreglada, estaba dispuesta a esperar a su amado Arrancar, pero claro... Las cosas no serian fáciles ahora. Es decir, ¿Que pensarian los demás de esto? Ulquiorra es una clase de espíritu que solo podría vivir en el mundo humano gracias a un Gigai... Bueno, eso no seria tan difícil, solo habría que pedirle ayuda al excéntrico Urahara Kisuke, pero... ¿Y los demás? Todos sus amigos que podrían pensar, y también... No podía olvidar que aun estaba encerrada en ese lugar, y no sencillo escapar de ahí

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, hasta que la puerta de la habitación de la chica volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Ulquiorra y otro arrancar, el cual siempre le llevaba la comida, y se retiraba tras acomodar todo en la pequeña mesa. Una vez solos Orihime decidió hablar

- Oye, Ulquiorra...

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te desagrada la comida?

- No, no es eso... Si no que ¿Que haremos ahora?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es decir, ahora soy tu... Mujer -decir aquello hizo ruborizar a la chica- Pero tu aun sirves a Lord Aizen, y además yo estoy encerrada en este lugar. Sin contar en que pensaran todos cuando lo descubran

- Ya pensare en algo, por ahora es mejor simplemente actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Quiero revisar algunas cosas, antes de hacer algún movimiento en falso

- Esta bien. Pero no quiero que hagas nada peligroso ¿De acuerdo?

Las palabras de Orihime sorprendieron un poco a Ulquiorra, quien observaba como ella empezaba a comer y por unos pequeños instantes, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel arrancar, lentamente se acerco a ella nuevamente y beso su cabeza. Sorprendiendo a la pequeña humana y haciéndola sonreír ruborizada.

Después de su comida, lo usual era que Ulquiorra se retirara y no volviera hasta mas tarde, pero eso de estar bajo la luz de la luna y mirando al cielo rezando por su kurosaki-kun habían terminado. Ahora estaba feliz, sonriente, esperando en el sofá por ver volver a su amado Ulquiorra Cifer, incluso podría jurar que sus mejillas le comenzaban a doler por sonreír tanto, valla que no estaba siguiendo para nada la idea de Ulquiorra sobre "llevar las cosas como eran antes" ¡Pero que mas daba! Ni que alguien la visitara aparte de él

Ulquiorra por su parte, luego de retirarse de la habitación de su querida humana. Una súbita reunión llamo su atención. Era obvio que Aizen-sama habría notado su regreso, pues tener que llevar la comida, fue un ligero error que cometio. Pero no, no podría ser por algo así... La reunión era para todos los Espada en general, probablemente había nuevas ordenes

- Gracias por haber venido, mis queridos Espadas. Por favor relajense, los he llamado a esta reunión por una simple razón... Y esa es...

Orihime se estaba comenzando a preocupar, ya venia siendo hora de que Ulquiorra volviera con la siguiente comida ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Es que Aizen lo llamo para una misión? ¿Y si lo habían herido? Tal vez debería hacer algo de ruido para llamar la atención de algún Arrancar, pero era demasiado riesgoso...

- ¿Dondé estas?

La pobre no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que...

- Ya esta aquí -Dijo Aizen con una voz tranquila, mientras que todos los espadas en la reunión podían sentirlo. Ulquiorra solo cerro los ojos, rogando por que terminase ya todo esto y pueda ir a la habitación de Orihime, pero...

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par al sentir algo tan familiar en ese lugar. Casí lo había olvidado, pero parece que "aquello" no lo había hecho, la pobre solo sentía un terrible dolor en la boca de su estomago... Diablos ¿Donde estaba Ulquiorra? Ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba... Por qué, él no podía estar ahí ¿Verdad? No tenia nada que hacer ahí...

- Kurosaki... kun... -susurro Orihime-

* * *

**Orihime: ¡Holaaaaa! Esta vez como la autora estaba ocupada por qué se le ocurrió un nuevo fic ._. Ulquiorra-kun y yo nos encargaremos de los review! Yay! ^^**

**Ulquiorra: Mujer, ya te he dicho que no me digas "Ulquiorra-kun" -.-  
**

**Orihime: Hay si es cierto, perdón ^^" ¡Pero bueno! Hora de agradecer los review, vamos Ulquiorra!  
**

**Ulquiorra: . . . . . Gracias...  
**

**Orihime: . . . . . Así no! xD A ver, veamos... El primero es de "Sandylove121" Veo que te gusto, esperamos que este también sea de tu agrado ^^ Te toca Ulqui****  
**

**Ulquiorra: Llamame Ulquiorra, no me pongas diminutivos ¬¬  
**

**Orihime: Ok ._."  
**

**Ulquiorra: *Suspiro* Este es de "Nithaxx" Le diremos a la autora sobre esto, gracias por seguir el fic  
**

**Orihime: ¡Siguiente! "Mina-sama12" Este... Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior ^/^"  
**

**Ulquiorra: "Karennaz" ¿En verdad fue romántico el capitulo anterior?  
**

**Orihime: Creo que aun tengo mucho que enseñarte ._.  
**

**Ulquiorra: Pienso que has enseñado demasiado, mujer  
**

**Orihime: *totalmente ruborizada* Ehhhh... ¡Bueno! Estos son todos los review! Gracias por seguir la historia, y ahora es momento de ver el nuevo fic en el que la autora trabaja  
**

**Ulquiorra: Hasta la próxima...  
**

**Orihime: ¡Bye-bye! ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Dudas

**Dudas**

La reunión finalmente termino y Ulquiorra fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de Orihime, al momento que se abrió la puerta, ella se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo

- ¡Ulquiorra! -El susodicho correspondió al abrazo no sin antes cerrar la puerta-

- Calma, ya estoy aquí...

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Él esta aquí! ¡¿Que hace aquí?!

- No lo se, pero por ahora necesito que te tranquilices... Aizen no ha dado ninguna orden para atacarlos... Más seguramente muchos de los Espada han comenzado a moverse

- Hay que detenerlos

Ulquiorra cerro los ojos por unos momentos mientras pensaba... Era normal que ella se preocupara por sus amigos, pero aún muy en el fondo odiaba a ese Shinigami, quería y sabía que tenia que matarlo. Aún servia a Aizen Sousuke, y Kurosaki Ichigo era aun un enemigo potencial

- ¡Ulquiorra!

Sin poder darle una respuesta que pudiera calmar a su compañera, Ulquiorra termino por besarla, cosa que, para sorpresa del Arrancar, logro calmar a la humana

- Sólo tranquilízate... Yo me haré cargo de todo, confía en mi

- S...Si -contesto Orihime apenada

Una vez con la chica en calma, Ulquiorra se retiro a su propia habitación, necesitaba pensar seriamente que hacer respecto a Kurosaki Ichigo. Si lo mataba, seguramente Orihime jamás lo perdonaría, pero si no lo hiciera, entonces Aizen podría matarlo... "Valla dilema" Pensó él mientras esperaba por ordenes de atacar. Sin embargo, los demás Arrancars no se iban a quedar ahí esperando...

Y así fue, luego de un tiempo, el primer Espada se movió... Nnoitra Jiruga, ese idiota había desobedecido a Lord Aizen y parece que había matado a uno de los compañeros de Orihime. Esta situación estaba artando ya a Ulquiorra ¿Por qué simplemente no se lleva a la humana consigo y deja que se maten entre ellos? Al menos así seria mas fácil. Pero por ahora, luego de la tremenda tontería de Nnoitra, había que ir a ver a la chica

- Voy a pasar... -Dijo Ulquiorra cuando volvio a la habitación de Orihime, más no resivio respuesta de ella- Hmm...

Ulquiorra se quedo viendo como Orihime estaba ahí parada, viendo de nuevo hacia la luna, no valía la pena preguntar que le pasaba, pero... Muy en el fondo, sentía el deseo de saberlo

- Supongo que ya lo has notado, el tonto de Nnoitra se desespero y ha desobedecido las ordenes de Aizen-sama y ataco a uno de tus compañeros...

- Sado-kun no esta muerto.. -Finalmente volteo ella a verlo-

- ¿Hm?

- No lo esta...

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se toparon con una firme mirada en los ojos de orihime, cosa que, por algún motivo lo molesto. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Su compañero había sido atacado por Nnoitra, un Arrancar muy poderoso, y, ya que el reiatsu de Sado estaba desapareciendo, era obvio que moriría pronto... Ulquiorra no tenia deseos de iniciar un conflicto, ya tenia suficiente con lo qué pasaba en su mente, así que dio paso al Arrancar que traía la comida

- Ahí esta tu comida... Come -Ordeno el pelinegro, cosa que hizo entristecer a la chica

- No la quiero -contesto luego de una pausa, haciendo que Ulquiorra lo tomase como un reto de su parte

- Hasta que Aizen-sama no decida otra cosa, mantenerte a salvo y con vida es una prioridad. Así que come -De nuevo en los ojos verdes de ese Arrancar, se mostró frialdad, haciendo que Orihime desviase la mirada- ¿Acaso tengo que forzarte? ¿O quieres que te lo de vía intravenosa?

- Sado-kun no esta muerto...

Ulquiorra ya no podía soportar de nuevo la situación, ella no lo estaba ayudando para nada ¿Qué no veía que para él también era complicado? No podía evitar sacar a la luz de nuevo su frialdad, si tan solo esos amigitos de ella no hubieran llegado... Las cosas estarían mejor

- ¿De nuevo con eso? No seas tonta, sabes bien... Que no he venido a consolarte... -Aquellas palabras lograron herir a la pobre chica, la cual sólo bajo la vista al suelo- Ya no te entiendo ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que le pase a tus amigos? Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros, si uno murió mas pronto de lo debido fue por su propia idiotez...

- Ya basta... -suplico Orihime, pero no... Ulquiorra no se detendría tan fácilmente

- Deja ya de preocuparte tanto, si yo fuera tu estaría molesto con esos tontos por venir creyendo que pueden ganar conociendo los límites de sus propias fuerzas, no son mas que unos...

Antes de que Ulquiorra lograse terminar de hablar, Orihime se acerco a él y antes de poder notarlo, el pelinegro solo sintió como ella le daba una bofetada, tal vez... Se había excedido, pero eso sólo provoco algo de lo que Orihime se arrepentiría mas adelante. Aquel pelinegro, sólo miro a la chica seriamente antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a retirarse

- Come, si no has terminado tu comida para cuando regrese... Yo mismo me haré cargo de que te la tragues a la fuerza...

Tras dichas palabras Ulquiorra se retiro de la habitación, y Orihime finalmente termino por romper en llanto... No entendía por que él se había puesto tan agresivo, realmente esperaba un poco de su apoyo luego de lo que habían pasado, pensaba que tal vez la entendería un poco más. Pero lo que ella no entendía, era que el estaba igual o incluso mas acorralado de lo que ella estaba...

* * *

**Ulquiorra: según la autora, los reviews seran contestados en el siguiente capitulo... Disfrutenlo... Y gracias a todos por sus review**


	10. Chapter 10: Rivales

**Rivales**

Ulquiorra ya estaba harto de toda la situación, así que nuevamente decidió encerrarse en su habitación. necesitaba relajarse, despejar su mente, poder sacar una conclusión. Ese shinigami no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer ahí, nunca le presto atención a Orihime ¿Por que ahora de la nada le importaba tanto? Lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente, todo se aclaro...

- Kurosaki Ichigo... Yo mismo me encargare de destruirte...

Y así sera... Si bien era una amenaza para Las noches o los planes de Aizen-sama, también lo era para el y su amada, así que debía ser eliminado. Orihime ya no lo necesitaba puesto que ahora él era a quien amaba, finalmente podía terminar lo que empezaron en el parque de Karakura, le haría ver a todos, pero mas a ella... que ese shinigami... "¡No vale nada!"

Finalmente Ulquiorra se abrió paso por Las noches con una fría pero decidida mirada en sus ojos, mientras que uno a uno los amigos de la pelinaranja caían ante el poder de los Espada, los Arrancar mas fuertes y cercanos a Aizen... Primero Yasutora Sado, y ahora Kuchiki Rukia... Orihime no podía hacer mas que pedir a gritos que todo se detuviera, pero sabia bien que todo seria en vano, ya incluso dudaba de contar con Ulquiorra, todos sus sentimientos estaban entremesclados que ya no sabía que hacer o pensar...

- Ya basta, por favor... ¡Dejenme salir de aquí! ¡Dejenme salir! ¡Ulquiorra! Te lo ruego... ya no mas... -Decia una sollozante Orihime, mientras aun estaba encerrada en su habitación, sin saber... Lo que planeaba su amado Espada...

Y entonces, ahí estaban, frente a frente... Kurosaki Ichigo y Ulquiorra Cifer, llevados al odio por una rivalidad más haya que sólo poder...

- Así que también lo has notado... Y pensar que yo creía que eras un idiota sin cerebro, pero has notado mi presencia... -Dijo Ulquiorra

- ¡Tu! -contesto con rabia Ichigo

-Ha pasado tiempo, shinigami...

- ¡Ulquiorra!

- ¿Así que conoces mi nombre? Bueno, no importa... Seguro sabrás que Kuchiki Rukia ha muerto

- ¡¿Que has dicho?!

Tal y como se lo esperaba, el shinigami se volvería loco al saber que su amiga estaba muerta o en peligro, de inmediato Ichigo trato de ponerse en marcha, pero...

- ¿A donde vas? -pregunto Ulquiorra

- A salvar a Rukia, no te creo que haya muerto...

- ¿Acaso no tienes pensado luchar contra mi?

- No tengo nada en tu contra... Hasta donde yo se, no le has hecho nada a ninguno de mis amigos

- Oh... ¿Estas seguro de eso? ¿Y si te dijera que yo fui quien obligo a Orihime Inoue a venir a Hueco Mundo?

Ni siquiera paso un segundo antes de que Ichigo desenvainará a su Zangetsu para atacar enfurecido a Ulquiorra, quien, no pudo dar una sonrisa de satisfacción para sus adentros al lograr su cometido de provocar a ese tonto cuyo ataque pudo detener fácilmente con su brazo siendo protegido por el Hierro de su piel

- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABIA QUE ELLA NO VENDRIA A ESTE LUGAR POR SU PROPIA CUENTA! ¡BASTARDO! ¡POR TU CULPA MUCHOS PIENSAN QUE ES UNA TRAIDORA!

- Lo sé, si no, nada de esto habría valido la pena...

Y al fin llego el momento, la rabia finalmente se apodero de Ichigo, el cual solo se separo de su adversario para liberar su Bankai, una vez hecho, apareció su mascara de Vizard y se dispuso a lanzar un Getsuga Tensho contra Ulquiorra, él cual, si bien le sorprendió un poco tanto el poder como la mascara pudo detener el ataque aunque siendo empujado un poco

- ¡ESTO ACABA AQUI! ¡GETSUGA...! ¡TENSHOU!

Nuevamente Ichigo volvio a cargar su Getsuga, pero esta vez uno mas poderoso, Ulquiorra no tuvo mas opción que intentar detenerlo nuevamente, pero el poder que uso en el primer ataque se había incrementado, provocandole mayor dificultad el detenerlo, incluso con ambas manos... Así que el ataque finalmente colisiono contra el Arrancar, creado una gran nube de polvo

- Bien... -dijo ichigo respirando agitadamente mientras su mascara de Vizard se destruia- Eso... Lo detendrá por un momento...

- ¿Enserio lo crees?

Aquella voz sorprendió a Ichigo, incluso lo asusto... Le había atacado con todo lo que tenia y aún así ahí estaba, aquel hombre pelinegro parado sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa, la cual parecía haberse dañado levemente con el Getsuga

- Eso me ha sorprendido un poco, pero dime... ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -Ulquiorra miro fijamente a Ichigo, el cual ni siquiera podía formar una palabra en su boca debido al terror que le infundía ver a aquel hombre intacto tras su ataque mas poderoso- Supongo que si... Es una lastima...

Antes de que si quiera Ichigo pudiera reaccionar, Ulquiorra cargo un cero verde en su dedo indice y lo disparo sin mas, lanzando a un pobre Ichigo hacia las arenas del interior del domo de Las noches. Pero el shinigami seguía vivo, en un acto de auto reflejo, uso su mascara de vizard para disminuir el daño, mas cuando creia que podía huir, Ulquiorra apareció a su lado y lo mando a volar nuevamente, más esta vez con una patada, haciéndolo estrellarse en una torre

- Esperaba mas de ti, Kurosaki Ichigo... Realmente te sobrestime, pero... Todo termina aquí...

De inmediato, Ulquiorra atravesó a Ichigo con su mano directo en el pecho, los sorprendidos ojos del shinigami poco a poco comenzaron a perder su brillo...

- Inoue Orihime... Es mía... Y no dejare que sujetos como tú, me la arrebaten... Así que, si aun puedes moverte, mejor largate de este lugar. De lo contrario, entonces solo muérete...

* * *

**N/A: Omfg! Al fin! Lo se, pero no fue mi culpa xD Bueno tal ves si, pero al menos vine con dos capítulos xD**

**Y esta vez vengo con una pregunta para ustedes mis fieles lectores ¿Quieren final feliz? ¿O uno trágico? De ustedes depende el final de este fic, así que escojan bien... Ambos tienen su sorpresita :3**

**Reviews! Yaaaaaaaaay! xD**

**Karennaz: Se me ocurrió de la nada poner a Ulqui-kun a leer los review, pero me alegro que te gustara y también que sigas la historia xD tarde pero aquí están los capis ^^**

**Mina-sama12: respecto a tu pregunta, ya lo veras mas adelante, no doy spoilers sorry xD**

**Katsura-Cifer: Wiii otra cifer x3 ehem... digo, me alegra saber que te gusto lo de los review xD**

**tihonofuyumi: enserio lo crees? me dio mucha pena escribir ese capitulo lo juro, espero sigas la trama de este loco fic, pero bueh te dejo disfrutar los dos que traigo hoy**

**nithaxx: Hahahahaha, estoy segura que amaras este capitulo, no es que seamos malas ni que nos caiga mal ichigo pero... en mi punto de vista, estorba mucho en la relación de ulqui y hime**

**Shizu-oneesan: es genial que te gustara, enseguida me leo tu fic ^^**

**Sandylove121: Awwww, gracias x3 espero estos también te gusten ^^**

**Neko gum: me encargare de leer tu fic, suena interesante ver que escribimos igual o.o **

**Yue Akai: lo sientooooo! perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta la continuación, lo dije antes y lo repito... Así me tome mil años termino el fic por que lo termino e_e**

**Gracias, mil gracias por sus reviews y la paciencia sobre todo por que me tardo siglos en escribir xD pero es que me quede pensando en como aparte, continuar el fic... se me fue la trama y tuve que retomarla, es romance, pero siempre esta bien meterle algo de acción, sobre todo para ver a nuestro Ulqui-kun pelear *¬***

**Ehem... pues... ¡Enjoy! xD**


	11. Chapter 11: El verdadero plan del Rey

**El verdadero plan del Rey**

Ulquiorra observo por unos segundos el cuerpo de aquel Shinigami de cabello anaranjado, hasta que opto por dar media vuelta y dejarlo ahí, muy probablemente ya estaba muerto, sin importar como o que se hiciera seria imposible que se levantase. Y justamente cuando se disponía a ver a su querida humana, para sorpresa del Arrancar, alguien mas apareció ahí para detenerlo...

Mientras tanto, aprovechando la ausencia de Ulquiorra, Aizen llamo a Orihime hacia la sala del trono, la cual fue escoltada por Tía Harribel, tercera espada de la armada de aquel hombre, una mujer alta, de piel morena y rubia, con unos hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban mas su belleza. Una vez que Orihime llego a los aposentos de su amo y tras quedar solos, él rompio el silencio

- Dime ¿Cómo te sientes Orihime?

- ¿Eh? -le miro incrédula y confundida la susodicha

- Tus amigos están aquí para salvarte, seguramente Ulquiorra ya te lo dijo

- P... Pues si...

- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

- Y... Yo...

Orihime lucia nerviosa frente a aquel hombre, él cual dejo su trono y se acerco lentamente a la joven, cosa que la hizo asustarse un poco

- No temas, sólo quiero ayudarte...

La chica trago saliva y observaba a su señor frente a ella con esa gentil sonrisa que siempre tenia en el rostro. Muy seguramente le haría algo de nuevo, pero, para sorpresa de ella, no sería así...

- Orihime, permiteme recordarte algunas cosas... Que tal vez has pasado por alto...

- ¿Eh? ¿De que habla? Aizen-sama

- Veras... Necesito que hagas esto...

Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra se encontraba de nuevo luchando... Pero no era contra Ichigo, no... Era de nuevo Grimmjow, esta vez el del "mundo real". Tal vez no sería mala idea ponerlo en su lugar o matarlo, pero justo ahora eso podría interrumpir los planes de su amo. Ese gato azul no podía simplemente hacerse a un lado, menos ahora que había matado s su supuesta presa, es decir, el shinigami.

Los Ceros, y balas no se hacían esperar, Ulquiorra trataba de mantener al Arrancar al margen, pero Grimmjow no se daría por vencido fácilmente, así que una vez que ambos Ceros colapsaron, escondido entre el humo, el peliazúl apareció detrás de Ulquiorra incrustando algo dentro del hueco en su pecho...

- Te tengo -Dijo un sonriente Grimmjow

- Tch... -Fue lo único que hizo Ulquiorra, quejarse por usar un truco tan sucio por su contrincante, pero podía entenderlo, ese gato sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra él en una verdadera pelea

- Ahora le pediré a la princesita que me ayude con ese idiota

Las ultimas palabras de Grimmjow hicieron que Ulquiorra se sobresaltara. ¿Acaso iria por Orihime para que cure al ya muerto Ichigo? ¡Imposible! Si ella descubría lo que él le había hecho a su tan querido shinigami, seguro lo odiara... En un intento desesperado, Ulquiorra intento librarse del ataque de Grimmjow, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Lentamente una oscuridad cubrió al pelinegro, Grimmjow le había encerrado en una "Caja de Negación" que no era más que una dimensión alterna donde se encerraban a las fracciones de los Espada para ser castigados, y aunque si bien no sería un problema romperlo, algo llamo la atención de Ulquiorra. Al voltear hacia un lado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y antes de ser absorbido totalmente por esa caja negra, sólo logro susurrar...

- ¿Orihime...?

Finalmente Ulquiorra desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero claro el peliazul había notado la sorpresa de su compañero, así que volteo hacia el ultimo lugar que Ulquiorra lo hizo, y en efecto, Orihime estaba ahí. Grimmjow sonrío felizmente y se acerco a la chica

- ¡Hey tu! Quiero que cures a tu amigo el shinigami que Ulquiorra mato -Espero respuesta o alguna acción por parte de la chica, pero no ocurrió nada- ¿Que no me oyes? ¿O acaso estas tan sorprendida de lo que le hice a Ulquiorra?

- Guarda silencio... Arrancar... -Dijo seria Orihime y con un tono de orden en su voz

Dichas palabras sorprendieron a Grimmjow, pues, Orihime le había respondido, y valla de que forma. Eso sería algo que él no permitiría de alguien como ella, así que cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla por el cuello, algo lo detuvo, y solamente sonrío observando a la chica

- Ya veo, así que era eso... ¡Tienes suerte! ¿Ya curaste a tu amiguito?

- No se de quien hablas... -Contesto orihime, quien aún hablaba en un tono serio y frío

- ¡Al shinigami pues!

- Seguro ya debe estar listo para tu añorada pelea...

- ¡Perfecto! -Sonrío alegre Grimmjow- Pero tal vez tu debas volver con Aizen-sama, si ellos lo notan, todo sera en vano

- No tienes por que decirme algo tan obvio Arrancar, disfruta tu pelea... Mientras puedas

Orihime le sonrío de una forma tan sarcástica y burlona, que ni siquiera parecía ella misma, mientras que otro Arrancar aparecio al lado de ella para llevársela usando el sonido, dejando a un furioso Grimmjow en el lugar.

De mientras, Ulquiorra se mantenía flotando en un lugar oscuro, sus ojos observaban a la nada, pensando en la chica que había visto antes de ser encerrado en ese lugar. Que si bien, ahora podía estar solo y pensar, la imagen de esa Orihime que vio antes de desaparecer, le provocaba un mal sentimiento...

Tan sólo recordar a la pelinaranja ahí parada, sus ojos caresientes de brillo y con un serio rostro observando la escena... Pero, había algo mas... No podía si quiera distinguirlo, el humo no le dejo verla completamente, sin embargo, podía jurar que había algo más ahí... Algo que estaba fuera de lugar "¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?" Eso comenzó a molestar a Ulquiorra, quien comenzó a atacar a lo que parecía la nada, con tal y de destruir esa caja negra. Esa no era su Orihime Inoue... "¡¿Que le han hecho?!" Gritaba para sus adentros molesto, mientras intentaba liberarse de ese lugar

Orihime por su cuenta había aparecido de vuelta con Sousuke Aizen, quien le esperaba felizmente en la quinta torre junto a sus dos compañeros shinigamis, Ichimaru Gin, un hombre alto y delgado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin importar que pasara. Y Kaname Tousen, hombre de tez morena y usando siempre unos lentes para ocultar su ceguera.

- He vuelto Aizen-sama... -Dijo Orihime seriamente mientras le dedicaba una reverencia a su señor

- Por favor, no es necesario que te reverencies frente a mi... Dime ¿Haz curado al Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Sí señor, él ahora esta luchando contra el Arrancar Grimmjow... Su pelea no durara mucho como usted puede notarlo...

- Está bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan... Ulquiorra no tardara mucho en liberarse, y sería aburrido que te viese de este modo ¿Por qué no te ocultas por un poco más? Mi querida y Arrancar...

Aizen hizo una pausa para contemplar a la mujer que tenia frente suyo...

- Orihime Inoue... Después de todo, esto es lo que elegiste... ¿No es verdad?

- Así es... Aizen-sama... -La chica sonríe observando a su señor.

Sobre la cabeza de Orihime donde debían estar sus horquillas, se encontraban dos flores grandes y blancas, las cuales se unían por detrás gracias a un largo pétalo, su saco blanco de Arrancar que comúnmente le cubría el pecho, se encontraba abierto, y... En su pecho, se podía observar un agujero en el. Aizen y sus compañeros observaban a la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria en sus rostros observando a la chica, que ahora parecía una Hollow mas de su armada...

* * *

**N/A: Helloooooo! ok no xD**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, me tarde por que estaba esperando sus review sobre como quieren el final de este fic, ahora se esta trabajando en el, y no se preocupen, sera un fic con finales alternos :3**

**Karennaz: Gracias por el Review, a todos nos pasa aplanar el botón equivocado, pero venga ya estoy de vuelta y me alegra que te gustara el final del capitulo 10**

**Nithaxx: Dejare que Ulquiorra te responda xD.**

**Ulquiorra: Hmm, realmente me mostré frío con ella, pero no es fácil encontrar que hacer siendo un Espada a servicios de Aizen... Y al mismo tiempo como protegerla...**

**tihonofuyumi: Ok, no pude evitar reírme por lo que dijiste en tu review sobre Ulquiorra xD tendré en cuenta el final que pediste ^^**

**mina-sama121: Sip, ya se acerca el final del fic... Los sorprendere aun mas a todos con el final :3**

**Me retiro ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! ^^**

**P.D. Estoy trabajando en otro mini fic, ahí les aviso cuando lo suba xD**


End file.
